First love
by Gemini Girl Forever
Summary: This story is terrible, so I'm gonna edit it then repost it! I'm keeping this version up though! Human names used, short of OCArthur and maybe Alfred as well. This is Yaoi which means boy x boy, no likey no watchy! R&R! Rated T because I'm paranoid!


Arthur Kirkland was sitting in his room reading one of his favorite books. Arthur is an orphan at APH Orphanage; he is three years old but is a very smart child. There are 10 kids in the orphanage. People make fun of Arthur and no one really likes him. Today two new kids are coming, twin boys. Everyone is so exited but Arthur. He doesn't care really.

"Everyone come downstairs the new boys are here!" Mr. Boonefoy said. Everyone come running down the stairs but Arthur, he came walking down. Arthur hated Francis Boonefoy his foster parent. When Arthur came down he saw to boys about his age in a stroller.

'Why re they in stroller, that is so childish' rthur thaought. One had bright blond hair and eyes the color of the sky or ocean Arthur can't pick. The other had lighter blond hair and violet eyes.

"Hi everyone my name is Alfred F. Jones! And this is my little brother Matthew Williams…" Alfred said to everyone

"Hello everyone, like Alfred said Mtthew is my name." Matthew waved at everyone. Gilbert ran up to matthew and pulled him ot of the stroller.

"Matthew name's Gilbert and I want you to stay in my room." Gilbert said to matthew which made him blush.

Alfred looked around all the kids then pointed at Arthur and smiled which for some reason made Arthur's heart skip a beat and make Arthur blush. "YOU! I want you as my new friend." He got out of the stroller and ran over to Arthur and kissed him on the cheek. "You are my new friend, okay. It's very nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Ah, y-yes n-nice to meet you too. M-My name is Arthur Kirkland." Arthur shuddered out. Arthur took Alfred's hand and shook it. Everyone was just staring at Alfred. There were a few gasps when Alfred ran over to Arthur and said he was his new friend. Arthur sighs and asked "Francis can Alfred stay in my room and Matthew in Gilberts?"

"Okay Arthur." Arthur, Alfred, Gilbert, and Matthew cheered and high-fived eachother. "And Arthur what have I told you about calling me my name, you should call me 'papa', 'dad', 'Mr. Boonefoy', or even 'mom' or 'mama'. Okay?" Mr. Boonefoy tells Arthur.

"Yeah, yeah. Just be happy I didn't call you 'frog face', okay?" Arthur says. Both Arthur and Alfred laugh then run away from a very pissed Francis. Arthur runs staright to his room with Alfred close behind him. Arthur turns to Alfred once they are in his room and the door is shut "I just love to piss old frog face off."

"Ha-ha I can tell. Man that was so awesome! I am so glad I wanted you to be my friend!" Alfred says while patting Arthur on the back. "So this is my new room. And I get to share it with you." Alfred looked around and smile's, he then turns to Arthur and he kisses Arthur on his cheek again. This time both Arthur and Alfred blushed. "The reason I keep kissing you, just in case you're wondering... is case I see grown-ups doing that to people they... um... well... love…"

"Oh.. um... ha-ha it's… um… o-okay. I don't mind it." Arthur said. "In some books I read they kiss. But it's on the lips that they kiss not on the cheek." Arthur hd walked over to his bed and was sitting on his bed as he said that.

"Do you… um… maybe want to kiss on the lips?" Alfred asked Arthur while walking over to the bed to sitt next to Arthur. He was blushing about 9 different shades of red.

"B-but isn't it wrong for two... um... two... boys t-to k-kiss?" Arthur asked Alfred.

"N-no, w-well I don't think it is… S-So um d-do you want t-to kiss?" Alfred asked.

Now it was Arthur's turn to blush. "Y-Yeah I-I kind of d-do." Arthur turned to face Alfred just as Alfred turned to face Arthur. They can both see they are as red as tomatos.

"A-Are you... um... ready?"Alfred asked. They are so close to each other that they can feel the other's breath on them. Arthur closed his eyes and sighed then opened them back up.

"Yeah I'm ready." Arthur says smiles then leans in closer to Alfred. Alfred leans in as well. Their lips touch and they kiss. Arthur slowly and hesitantly wraps his arms around Alfred's shoulders and Alfred wraps his arms around Arthur's waist. They keep kissing until they need breathe. It was inexperienced but they both knew they would be getting a hell of a lot better.

From that day fourth you could not find Arthur without Alfred or Alfred without Arthur. People also think something happened with Gilbert and Matthew. Because like Alfred and Arthur you could not find Gilbert without Matthew or Matthew without Gilbert.

**/|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ **

'_**ROUND 20 YEARS LATER!**_

Alfred and Arthur stood in the church about to be wed. "Do you Alfred F. Jones take Arthur Kirkland to be you're lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, in the good times and bad?" the preacher asked Alfred.

"I do with all my heart. I love you Artie!" Alfred was smiling as he said this to Arthur and the preacher. Alfred was wearing a black tuxedo with a Bueatiful forest green rose that matched Arthur's eyes in his breast pocket.

"And do you Arthur Kirkland take Alfred F. Jones to be you're lawfully wedded Husband, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, in the good times and bad?" the preacher asked Arthur.

"Oh yes, I do! I love you Al!" Arthur had the biggest smile everyone but Alfred had ever seen as he said this to Alfred and the Preacher. Arthur was wearing a pure white tuxedo with a vile on his head like a bride would have it. and with a bueatiful blue rose that matched Alfred's eyes in his own breast pocket.

"Then by the power bested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the-" the preacher didn't even get too finished because Alfred had already kissed Arthur. The preacher just smiled with little chuckle and walked away. Everyone started to cheer. Including the already married couple, Matthew and Gilbert with thier three month old twin sons, Feliciano and Lavino. (A/N I had to use the Italy's in this their cute)

"I love you Alfred with all my heart!" Arthur said to Alfred, while hugging him.

"I love you too Arthur with all my heart!" Alfred said to Arthur. Alfred kissed Arthur again. Alfred picked Arthur up Bridal stile, and carried him off.

"Oh! One more thing! Alfred put me down real quick." Arthur says and Alfred does, and has a confused look on his face. "Okay everyone get ready!" Arthur throws his flowers behind him and… Peter Jones (A/N Peter is Sealand in case you didn't know) catch's Arthur's flower's.

Peter runs over to Arthur. "Mommy, mommy I caught the flower's I'm getting married next!" Peter said to Arthur who hugged him. Arthur puts his vile on Peter while laughing. "Daddy look I'm a bride! YAY!"

"Peter you are going to be a very bueatiful bride. right Alfred?" Arthur said while laughing.

"Yes, Peter you are a very beautiful bride." Alfred said after picking his son up. "Come on Arthur let's go home." Alfred says to Arthur. They get in there limo and go home to pack for their honeymoon.

**/|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\**

**Hey people! I want you to review please! Do you think you can tell me if I should do a sequel? Like them on their honeymoon or something, and do you think I should add more Peter?**

**Peace out everyone! I hope you liked it please tell me if I'm getting any better at writing! Love you all!**


End file.
